Scott
Scott Is one of the five new characters in the new season of TDAfan4 which is currently unknown. Anyway At first he wasnt one of the 16 competitors to join in the next season until Complains went around as He was chosen to go in to replace someone. Now Can Scott have a chance and get far in the season? Or will his luck run out in this season? Find out soon... He is Played by jpg2495 Total Drama Reunion In Planes, Trains, and Water-Mobiles, Scott was having a difficult time as he went and first went to Great Salt Lake which made him start over again as for the second chance choose a boat and waited for an hour or so to reach portland as at the end didnt get to finish the challenge and therefore not get select until was chosen to compete as there was uneven teams which therefore had him join the competiton in luck in Season 5. Total Drama World Tour 2 Scott is a player in Team Amazon gaining their first victory in the game at the location of Egypt in the Over and Under challenge. Has small aliances But is doing well in his team and hasnt been eliminated so far yet in the game. In The Mysterious Pyramid Scott sang with the other contestants on the plane in the first song till they landed in Egypt. In the challenge went with his team and won as Scott did nothing else after that except relax in first class.﻿ In I CAN help Falling In Love In Paris Him and his team went to search for the statues as his team won once again to head back first class to be safe for another episode and also in the beginning he really just sat there and didnt do much. In Amazing Amazon Scott gets alot focus on with other contestants as he gets his first confessionals in the show and then is shown to go left with Harold and Blaineley to be safe and not get capture by the Zing-Zings and reach Macchu Picchu to then go back and save his team as Scott goes and saves Katie and wins with his team and goes into first class once again. In Episode 4, Scott narrowly escaped being caught by the ripper when he went inside the tower of London to investigate and left Heather outside to keep watch, she was caught by the ripper soon after he left. While in the London Tower, Scott became the second victim of the Ripper from Team Amazon, he was caught while searching around one of the rooms and yelled out to his teammates for help before the ripper grabbed him. In Theres Lots Not To Love About New York! Scott was never seen or did anything in the whole episode except get second prize and go back into economy class once again with his fellow team. In This is Anything But Fun! Scott was seen sitting with his team to then stand up and hang for a bit by himself to catch a glimpse of Beth who ran by him fast. Scott tried to see who was the person to then see that they were gone. Then Scott finish the challenge with his team as they won first class once again. In A Newf Source of Drama Scott was in First Class relaxing as he saw Blaineley, Katie, and Izzy go into the economy class to mess with the losers. Later on after being pushed off the plane with the others into the water he said in a confessional that he was born in Newfoundland and knew the waters and row as he then gave Geoff Instructions to go to the wrong direction indicating their elimination. About The User behind: Scott Hey everyone, John here to say welcome! For the new season that's coming up...I'm Scott and i hope that he gets to make it far. I'm really nice and also funny and a great friend to all. Season 5 is going to be great! Cant wait. And sub or add me as a friend. your choice. not mine.﻿